dunefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дюна (карточная игра)
thumb|200px Коллекционная карточная игра «Дюна» выпускалась Last Unicorn Games и Five Rings Publishing Group, а позднее Wizards of the Coast. В создании участвовали Оуэн Сейлер и Мэттью Колвилль. В ходе игры, происходящей в антураже созданной Фрэнком Гербертом Вселенной Дюны, два или более игрока управляют Малым Домом, стремящимся попасть в Ландсраад. История издания Игра была выпущена в 1997 году под названием Dune: Eye of the Storm совместно Five Rings Publishing Group и Last Unicorn Games, получившие лицензию у правообладателей Вселенной Дюны. Серия состояла из 301 карты, которые входили как в «стартеры», так и в «бустеры». Хотя карты типа «союзник» и «родной мир» были доступны только в «стартерных» наборах, не все карты союзников были включены в эти стартеры (например, Питер де Врис и Лиша Тейрис). Небольшое количество промо-карт было выпущено в ответ на просьбы представить дополнительную информацию об игре ещё до первого выпуска серии: эти карты имеют пометку «предварительный просмотр». После того, как Wizards of the Coast приобрела Five Rings, в игре Eye of the Storm произошли серьёзные изменения. В рамках программы Rolling Thunder каждые два месяца стали выпускаться небольшие расширения, называвшиеся «главами». Этот направленный на поддержание интереса к коллекционированию шаг привёл к высокой степени повторов в бустерных наборах и постоянным изменениям игровой обстановки. В 1998 году были выпущены ещё два комплекта: Dune: Judge of the Change (183 карты, описывающих прибытие Дома Атрейдес на Арракис) и Dune: Thunder at Twilight (178 карт, описывающих возвращение Арракиса Домом Харконнен). Однако игровой процесс оказался слишком сложным для юных игроков, и это привело к утрате интереса к игре. В 1998 году были запланированы два новых комплекта, Dune: Second Moon Rising (возвышение Пола Атрейдеса) и Dune: Fall of the Padishah (поражение падишаха-императора Шаддама IV), но они так и не были изданы: выпуск игры был прекращён. Сюжет Арракис. Дюна. Пустынная планета. Единственный источник меланжи, наркотической Пряности, основы имперской экономики и императорской корпорации Картель негоциантов. Центр Вселенной. Космическая гильдия использует Пряность для пробуждения внутреннего зрения, позволяющего штурманам Гильдии вести безопасную навигацию по полному опасностями гиперпространству. Сёстры Бене Гессерит пользуются Пряностью для входа в транс правды, позволяющий им проникать через покровы лжи и генетической памяти. Все остальные жаждут Пряность за её гериатрические свойства, как источник продления жизни. Если поток Пряности останавливается, все взоры обращаются на Арракис... «Дюна», один из величайших фантастических эпосов всех времен, вновь появляется в виде давно ожидаемой коллекционной карточной игры Eye of the Storm. Оказавшись в центре невероятных политических интриг и экономического соперничества, вы принимаете роль аристократа из Малого Дома, вступающего в борьбу за место в Высшем совете Ландсраада. Совет Ландсраада, в котором председательствует сам падишах-император, является высшим органом власти в Империи, его членами являются высшие представители имперской правящей элиты. Получив место в Высшем совете, вы приобретаете не только статус Великого Дома, но и наследственные притязания на императорский трон. Ваши действия будут определять будущее Империи. Игровой процесс Игроки берут на себя управление Малыми Домами, борющимися за вхождение в Ландсраад. При этом Дома эти находятся под опекой одного из шести сильных фракций (Дом Атрейдес, Бене Гессерит, Дом Коррино, фримены, Дом Харконнен и Космическая гильдия), должны выбрать себе родной мир и любое количество уникальных союзников и владений, составляя из них Имперскую колоду. У игроков также есть Колода Дома, содержащая не-уникальные карты, которые представляют их Помощников, Персонал, Оборудование, Планы и Тактики (карты случайных событий также могут быть включены в Колоду Дома). Расширение Judge of the Change вводит три новые фракции (Гильдия добытчиков пряности, Союз продавцов воды и Контрабандисты Дюны), а расширение Thunder at Twilight содержит модифицированные стартовые наборы Дома Атрейдес, Дома Харконнен и Дома Коррино (отражающий период, описанный в романе «Дюна», когда Атрейдесы сменили Харконненов на Арракисе). Каждый игрок начинает игру с родной планеты и небольшой суммой соляриев. Имперские колоды союзников и владений соревнуются по типу аукциона. Игроки нападают друг на друга при помощи Интриг, Битв, Арбитража и Дуэльных ритуалов, чтобы получить политическое положение и богатство. Союзники и Помощники могут участвовать только в определенном обряде, если у них есть талант к этому (отображается на их карте). Когда игрок использует Союзников или Помощников для нападения или защиты, они не могут быть использованы повторно до следующего хода. Это может оставить игрока открытым для атаки со стороны другого игрока. Кроме того, Тактические карты позволяют одному игроку вмешиваться в нападение, происходящее между двумя другими игроками, и влиять на результат без использования каких-либо Союзников или Помощников. Союзники и Помощники, которые были побеждены во время атаки, обычно не удаляются из игры, но переворачиваются лицом вниз и могут воскреснуть после нескольких ходов. Мистические элементы Пророчества и Магии Бене Гессерит также могут значительно улучшить положение игрока. Игрок побеждает после того, как его Дом накапливается 10 или более единиц пряности и 10 или больше очков Поддержки. Внешние ссылки * * [http://web.archive.org/web/20040503002210/http://www.geocities.com/sherlockazulu/dune_scrye.htm Dune: Classic CCG] * [https://www.boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/3851/dune-ccg Dune Collectible Card Game] на BoardGameGeek * DuneCCG.com * Dune (card game) on Dunepedia the Dune Encyclopedia * Good Dune CCG overview on BoardGameGeek * Summary of Starter Sets and Expansions, including full card lists for each Категория:Дюна (карточная игра)